Stranded On A Deadly Island
by Propapanda Ganda
Summary: Yukimura, Yuya , Kyo, Benitora, Sasuke and Saizo are stranded on an island of which they know nothing of. They discover that the island I ruled by women and they killed men who enter the island! How long will they survive?
1. Stranded

**Stranded On A Deadly Island**

**Summary:** Yukimura, Yuya , Kyo, Benitora, Sasuke and Saizo are stranded on an island of which they know nothing of. They discover that the island I ruled by women and they killed men who enter the island! How long will they survive?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SDK.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Stranded **

Yukimura, Yuya, Kyo, Benitora, Sasuke and Saizo are on the a voyage. They were using Yukimura's family boat. Suddenly the weather went from good to bad. The sky turned dark gray and the sea turned very rough.

"Take the sails down!" Yukimura ordered. Sasuke took down the first sail then took down the second one. When he was taking down the second one he fell off and into the sea. "Sasuke!" Yukimura jumped into the sea and brought Sasuke back onto the ship. Sasuke was spitting lots of water out but other than that he was okay. More tragedy struck when water poured into the ship.

"Kyo I see land ahead! Full speed!" Yukimura shouted another order. Yuya, Benitora and Saizo are trying there best to drain the water from the ship but its only helping a bit. Yukimura was helping Sasuke coughing up water. Everyone was worried about Sasuke's and their sake, because the ship might go down because of the rough water. Suddenly Yuya fell off of the ship!

'_Shit! Yuya must have fell off when the ship went down and up!" _Yukimura thought quickly. Benitora jumped down and went to rescue Yuya.

"Abandon ship!" Yukimura shouted and everyone jumped into the sea. Yukimura carried Sasuke and jumped into the sea. Suddenly the ship exploded! Everyone tried their best to swim to shore and find everyone. As soon as everyone reached the shore their eye vision blacked out and they fainted.

* * *

**Where Sasuke and Yukimura is…..**

Yukimura was the first one to wake up, he saw Sasuke next to him with a peaceful face sleeping. They were on a beach and the others were no where to be found. In front of them a sign said "This is a private island, only women are allowed. If men are found they shall be killed" the sign said. As soon Yukimura finished reading the sign he woke up Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" Yukimura whispered. Finally Sasuke woke up. " What do you want Yukimura?"

"Sasuke look at the sign!" Yukimura said and pointed toward the sign.

"What now? We can't be disguised as women because we don't have any clothes!"

Luckily there was a Sakura tree nearby, Yukimura went over to the tree and plucked 2 blossoms.

"How is that helping?" Sasuke asked. Yukimura placed a Sakura blossom in his hair and placed the other one in Sasuke's hair. "Oh." Yukimura put his hand in his hand then he removed it. It made him look like a girl, luckily he still had the sake with him. He drank some sake and it made his lips shiny, he did the same with Sasuke.

"Quit it!" Sasuke shouted swatting away Yukimura's hand. "Would you rather do this or die?" That silenced Sasuke up for good. Suddenly in the distance Yukimura saw Yuya.

"Yuya-san!" Yukimura shouted as he ran toward Yuya followed by Sasuke. "Do you know where the others are?"

"No. But why are you looking like a girl?" Yuya replied while taking a few steps backwards.

"Look at the sign that's why." Yukimura said and pointed toward the sign. Yuya nodded after she had saw the sign. "Lets go look for the others." Yukimura nodded in response.

* * *

**Where Saizo, Benitora and Kyo is…………**

Saizo was the first one to wake up, confused on where they were and where his master Yukimura was. Then he saw Demon Eyes Kyo far on his left and Benitora far, far on his right.

'_This is my chance. Demon Eyes Kyo is for Yukimura-sama's confusion. I must kill him.'_ Saizo thought while pulling out his sword and getting ready to stab Kyo in the head.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kyo asked with is eyes closed, surprising Saizo. Saizo quickly put away the sword and shacked is head no in response. Within reach from Kyo was a coconut, he grabbed the coconut and threw it at Benitora's head. "Wake up dreamer!" Kyo shouted.

Benitora woke up from his peaceful dream he was going to kill the person who threw that coconut. He picked up the coconut and turned to Kyo who was laughing and threw it at his head. "What did you do that for Kyo!?" Benitora demanded an explanation.

"Look at the sign." Kyo said then pointed to the sign.

"Oh my god! We have to find Yuya-han!" Benitora shouted when he was done reading the sign. In the distance they saw Yukimura, Sasuke and Yuya coming toward them.

"Yukimura-sama!" Saizo shouted while running toward Yukimura.

"Yuya-han!" Benitora shouted as he ran toward Yuya. When he reached Yuya she punched him in the head. "In your dreams Benitora."

"Aren't you going to ask why Sasuke and me are dressing like women?" Yukimura asked.

"No. We all read the sign." Benitora said.

"By the way, I got some spare kimonos with me. Do you want to use them?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, thanks!" Yukimura replied. Yuya took out the kimonos that she had and gave them to the men. When they were all done these are how the men looked like. (A/N: I can't help myself. I always wanted to write the next part!)

Yukimura had a Sakura blossom on his hair and his lips were shiny. He was wearing a light blue ankle high kimono. His hand was in his dark hair. He looked very girly sometimes even though he was a man. Sasuke had a Lily flower in his hair and his lips were shiny. He was also frowning badly. He was wearing a grayish kimono, his kimono was a little over knee high. He was so adorable enough for people to not notice that he was a boy! Benitora had a sunflower in his hair and his hair was longer. It was longer because there were some vines were the same color as his hair. He made it stick together by coconut juice. It was very sticky and invisible so it couldn't to fall down. His kimono was an orange one ankle high. Kyo had his hair long too, he found some vines of his hair color too. He had a red rose in his hair, his lips were shiny and frowning badly. He was wearing a red kimono ankle length high.

"Do I have to wear this?" Kyo asked who was very angry at the moment.

"If you want to live." Yukimura replied.

"I'm the one thousand man killer here! I'm strong enough to take on these girls!"

"I can't believe you would hit a lady! Go ahead and try I dare you."

"I'm happy to do that."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Nope."

"You'd regret that now." Yukimura replied as he sensed that someone was coming. Saizo and Sasuke pulled out a sword getting ready to defend your master. Yukimura put a hand out, it meant that they didn't have to.

"I'll go and see our guest." Yukimura said as he walked over to the bush where they had heard the footsteps. They heard nothing for a while from the bush. Only some sounds from the leaves were making.

Inside Yukimura saw a girl where a purple kimono. She was blushing because Yukimura was so pretty and Yukimura was staring at her in a confused and surprised way.

"Hello." Yukimura greeted her in his girly voice.

"Hi." The girl replied.

"Why are you in here?" Yukimura asked with a friendly smile. Suddenly the girl ran out of the bush and out of everyone's sight. After that Yukimura went out of the bush and to the others.

"What did you do? Harass her?" Kyo asked.

"No. I only asked her a question. Lets go follow her." Yukimura replied. The girl left some footprints left to follow but there were other footprints too. "Lets split up." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Kyo, Benitora and Yuya. Sasuke and Saizo. I'll go alone to see her." Everyone nodded again in agreement. Everyone split up and followed the footprints.

* * *

**Where Yukimura is……….**

The footprints lead Yukimura toward a beautiful garden. It had many flowers in there and a big clear waterfall. The odor there is not like normal it was fresher. Yukimura walked toward a Sakura tree. As one petal was falling down he grabbed it then dropped it. He sensed that someone was watching him from behind. He turned around and looked, it was the girl from earlier.

"Why did you run away from me?" Yukimura asked in his girly voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk to strangers." the girl replied. She turned around getting ready to run but Yukimura stopped her, by putting both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't run away, I won't hurt you." Yukimura replied. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name is Sakura. What is yours?" Sakura replied.

"It means cherry blossom right? You look just like a cherry blossom. My name is Yukimura." Yukimura replied. The girl blushed at Yukimura's comment.

"Follow me I'll show you around." Sakura said.

* * *

**Where Sasuke and Saizo is……**

Sasuke and Saizo followed the footsteps it lead them to a palace. They were amazed that a palace was here on the island. They sensed a presence behind them, when they turned around they saw a girl around Sasuke's age.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was one long story, sorry to end it there. I'll update soon. – Kookie-chan 


	2. Mysterious

_Sasuke and Saizo followed the footsteps it lead them to a palace. They were amazed that a palace was here on the island. They sensed a presence behind them, they turned around it was a girl around Sasuke's age. _

* * *

**Chapter 2- Mysterious **

"What do you want & who are you?" the girl asked not fearing who she faces. She had black hair with a green kimono, a little over knee length like Sasuke's.

"Could you tell us where we are? I and my _'Father' _are lost." Sasuke asked the girl, knowing that he'll regret this for a long time. (A/N: Father is Saizo. Saizo wasn't wearing a kimono.) Saizo inside his mind frowning badly and knew that he should've trade places with another Juuyushi.

"You are on Peach Island known as an island for women only. I'll let your father live since he's with you. My name is Kazumi. What's yours?" Kazumi replied.

"My name is Sas- I mean…. Sazumi. My name is Sazumi." Sazumi(Sasuke) replied. (A/N: From now on Sasuke will be called Sazumi, when he's on the island.)

"Follow me, I'll show you around."

* * *

**Where Yuya, Kyo & Benitora are…………**

The footprints led them to a hot spring. All of them were very surprised to find a hot spring on an island. Since there was only one, they only put their feet it. Before Yuya could put her feet in, they heard a yell. Suddenly a black figure jumped out of nowhere and took Yuya away.

"Yuya-han!" Benitora shouted and ran after Yuya. Kyo didn't go anywhere, he knew it would only separate them more so, he just stayed there.

* * *

**Where Yukimura is….**

"Sakura-chan, do you live by yourself?" Yukimura asked since there was no one in sight for a long time.

"No, I live with my other sister and one brother. My parents died when the _men_ came." Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry to tell you this but, I'm really a man." Yukimura said. Sakura got a knife and pointed it at Yukimura's neck.

"Kill me if you wish, I understand you Sakura-chan."

"How could you a man understand my feelings?" Sakura demanded and started crying. They were unaware that Sasuke, Kazumi and Saizo were watching.

"On my eighteenth summer, there was a girl named Mizuki. I loved her for so long and she loved me back. That was the last time I saw her. That very night, Tokugawa raided the town she lived in. I tried to save her but it was too late. She died, but she died with a smile. She knew I was going to become stronger, for her. In the end I lost the only person I wanted to protect, the one who I couldn't protect." Yukimura was staring at the ground, only allowing his from to be seen. The frown was full of anger and mostly sadness.

"You mean Mizuki-chan?! I know her! She's my childhood friend. I moved to another village, I was 10 years old when I moved. 8 Years later I returned to see her, the village was destroyed. I saw some Tokugawa amour there, so I knew this village was raided. Later, I found her grave someone left flowers there for her, the flowers were fresh. Before I left I saw someone, it was you wasn't it?"

"Yes. You looked so cute Sakura-chan! ♥" Yukimura shouted and hugged Sakura.

"Get off of me!". Sasuke and Saizo knew their lord was definetally back to normal. Sasuke, Kazumi & Saizo stepped out of the bushes.

"Seems like you've fallen for him nee-chan." Kazumi spoke.

"No, and that's not funny." Sakura replied.

"Hi Sasuke, hi Saizo! Sasuke you look so cute! ♥ Saizo you look like his father! I'll go and look for Kyo-san!" Yukimura shouted cheerfully.

* * *

**Where Yuya was……**

Yuya looked around her; it seemed she had fallen unconscious. She was in a clubhouse. Suddenly a boy appeared in front of her. What made her very cautious was that the boy looked like Yukimura except he looked as if he was younger by a few years.

'_Wait… How old is Yukimura? He's about.. 32?! He looks like 22.'_

"Are you okay madam?" the mysterious boy asked.

"Yeah. Were you the one who took me here?" Yuya replied.

"Yes. I'm Suzamu. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuya. Why did you take me here?"

"You are unharmed not? I saved you from those men."

"I did not need to be rescued! They were my friends! Take me back!"

"I'm sorry. Fine". Suzamu carried Yuya (who was blushing furiously at the moment) bridal style outside and back to the hot spring. When they got back to the hot spring, Kyo and Benitora was gone.

"Where's everyone?" Yuya asked curiously. Suzamu let Yuya back on the ground (who was standing now). Suddenly they heard 2 people shouting from above. They both looked up. It was Kyo & Benitora! Benitora jumped down first and grabbed Yuya, Kyo jumped down yelling & kicked Suzamu on the ground.

"Damn you bastard!" Kyo shouted and kicked Suzamu on the ground. He got out his sword ready for the kill.

"Kyo, no!" Yuya shouted, luckily stopping Kyo's actions. Kyo stopped but when he looked back Suzamu was gone.

"It seems that you have met Sakura-chan & Kazumi-chan's brother." Yukimura said while jumping out the tree. "Quite the fellow with ninja techniques, isn't he?".

"Benitora, let go of me!" Yuya shouted, following by a slap.

"OW! I'll still love you Yuya-han! What would you do if I died?" Benitora cried.

"Even though I dislike you sometimes your still my friend." Yuya replied.

"Aw." Yukimura said.

"What if I killed Kyo?" Benitora asked.

"I'll kill you myself." Yuya replied. Yukimura laughed. In the shadows there was someone watching them…

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow.. That was long, I can't believe I wrote this tonight! Lol. I'll update next month. On July 16 I'll be in the hospital but I only need a few days to rest so I'll update near the end of the month. Bye! – Kookie-chan. 


	3. Revealed

_In the shadows there was someone watching them…_

-

**Song 'Candle Light' & Lyrics by Boa**

**-**

**Chapter 3- Revealed **

Suddenly Sakura appeared with a small pop.

"You're all men. Don't try to hide it." Sakura said.

"How did you know?" Yukimura asked.

"Since you told me, and they don't look like women." Sakura said while pointing toward Kyo and Benitora. They both felt like they looked really stupid. Kyo, Yukimura and Benitora took off the women's kimono since they were wearing their own under it. '

"Finally!! I didn't like wearing it." Benitora said and sighed; Yuya punched him and took her kimonos back.

"You all must be tired. I'll let you stay at the palace." Sakura said and snapped her fingers. They were all back at the palace now. Sasuke and Saizo was in front of them wearing their normal clothes not the women's kimono. Kazumi and Suzamu were with them too.

"Do you all live in this whole island alone?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied. "If you're wondering how we made all of these ourselves it's easy. I am a samurai, Kazumi is a perfect woman and Suzamu is a ninja."

"It's true. We'll show you where your rooms will be." Kazumi said while Suzamu stayed silenced and stared at the new guests. The 3 residents lead the guests toward a hallway that had 4 rooms on one side while the other side had 5 rooms. "Pick your rooms." The guests did as they were told. On the left side were Sakura, Yukimura, Sasuke then Saizo. On the other side were Kyo, Yuya, Kazumi, Suzamu then Benitora. "I'll go and make some dinner." Kazumi left to the kitchen since it was nighttime.

"I'm going to survey the area." Sakura said and was followed by Yukimura. "Why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're safe." Yukimura replied he didn't get any response. Sakura lit a candle and took it with her.

"Sasuke-san, do you want to help me set up the table?" Suzamu asked and Sasuke nodded. They went to the kitchen to help Suzamu. Saizo decided to watch the stars on the roof. Kyo, Yuya and Benitora were left alone.

"So…. What do you want to do?" Yuya asked.

"Let's go and see what's for dinner." Benitora said and was followed by Yuya. Kyo looked around and decided to follow them.

-------------

**Where Sakura and Yukimura are…..**

Sakura was holding her sword in its sheath in one hand while Yukimura was holding a candle on a dish for her.

"If you don't mind me asking but how did you all end up here?" Sakura asked while Yukimura was staring at lotus flowers and the small pond they just passed.

"Oh. We decided to go on a trip by sea for fun." Yukimura replied.

"This night reminds me of the story named 'Candle Night'. It's about a couple that walks around during the night, both samurais. One holds a candle while the other goes with a sword. They both admired the beauty that they passed, they admired a pond, it had some lotus flowers in it and the moon was shining brightly and the stars were shining too. It's a bit like a love story, that ending was a bit said. It even had a song that went with it."

"I heard of that story before, but I never heard the song yet. Do you know the song?"

"Yes."

"Could you sing it for me? I believe the song was named 'Candle Light'." Sakura nodded and began to sing.

"My love is piling up  
Without a sound, tell me why  
I can't think of you, so much that it hurts…

I just kept pretending to be strong  
And my heart trembled, unable to tell you I was missing you

Like a candle light being lit in my heart, I can tell you now  
About this melting feeling  
On a night like this, I want to dream, enveloped in your arms  
I want to tell you "I love you"

Even if this dilemma  
Gets in the way of my love someday  
It's OK, the warmth of your hand in mine won't go away

For every bit of happiness you've given me  
I want to give you just as much happiness back

The flickering candle light lights up just two hearts  
Making one love  
No matter what tomorrow brings, stay by my side  
I want to give you my smiles and tears and all kinds of feelings, I need you

I trembled, unable to tell you I was missing you

Like a candle light being lit in my heart, I can tell you now  
About this melting feeling  
On a night like this, I want to dream, enveloped in your arms  
I want to tell you "I love you"

The flickering candle light lights up just two hearts  
Making one love  
No matter what tomorrow brings, stay by my side  
I want to give you my smiles and tears and all kinds of feelings, I need you."

"That's a nice song; you also have a nice voice." Sakura blushed when Yukimura commented.

"Thanks. Let's go back now."

"Your welcome." They both started to walk back toward the palace.

------------

**Where Saizo is….**

When Saizo jumped on the roof he saw a girl around his age with gray hair and a red ribbon on one side of her hair. She didn't seem to know that Saizo was there, he quietly lay down on the roof away from the girl. When Saizo didn't notice the girl sat up and looked at Saizo.

"Hi. My name's Ira, what's yours?" Ira asked.

"Huh? Oh. My name's Saizo." Saizo replied.

"Why are you here?"

"My master's here also."

"Oh. You mean Sanada Yukimura is your master? I'm here for the same reason."

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking who's your master."

"My master is the girl that went with your master. Her name is Sakura."

"Oh…" Saizo paused; he didn't have many things to talk to a girl.

"Look down here you two!" Yukimura shouted and waved. Saizo appeared in front of Yukimura while Ira appeared in front of Sakura. "Sakura-san, this is one of my Jyuyuushi, Saizo."

"Nice to meet you Saizo. Yukimura-san, this is one of my Jyuyuushi, Ira. I only have 1 not 10." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you Ira. Oh." Yukimura replied. "Let's go and see what's for dinner." Sakura followed Yukimura; behind them were Ira and Saizo.

**--------------**

**Where Sasuke and Suzamu are….**

They were in the dining room waiting for everyone; they had already set up the dishes and everything.

"Sasuke-san, to tell you the truth I wasn't born in this family." Suzamu said.

"It's the same with me; I'm not a human completely." Sasuke replied.

"I was made by the Mibu, I lived in Aokigahara until Kazumi and Sakura took me in."

"That's the same with me. We have a lot in common."

"True."

"Hey Sasuke and Suzamu!" Yuya shouted while waving and walking towards them.

"Hey Ne-chan." Sasuke replied while Suzamu smiled and waved. Kyo, Yuya and Benitora sat down around the table waiting. Kyo and Benitora glared at Suzamu while Suzamu looked like nothing happened.

"Hi everyone!" Sakura shouted and walked toward them. "I'll go and help Kazumi while you sit down." Sakura went into the kitchen and Yukimura, Ira and Saizo sat down.

"So… Do you all like it here so far?" Yukimura asked cheerfully, everyone nodded except for Kyo who was drinking sake.

------------

**In the kitchen…**

"Kazumi, do you need help?" Sakura asked while going inside the kitchen.

"Yes please. Put these dishes on the table, they're soup, fish and rice. Here's some meat too." Kazumi replied and gave them to Sakura. "Ask if they want tea or sake or water." Sakura nodded and walked out with a handful of food.

"Take your pick, its soup, fish, rice and meat. Water, sake or tea?" Sakura said while putting the food on the table.

"That's a lot of food. Sake please." Yukimura & Benitora said.

"Sake." Kyo said.

"Tea." Sasuke, Yuya, Ira and Saizo and Suzamu said.

"Thanks!" everyone shouted as Sakura reentered the kitchen. Kazumi heard everything so she brought out 6 tea cups and a tea pot and sat down. Sakura went back out with 3 sake bottles; she sat them down and didn't sit down.

"Aren't you hungry?" Yukimura asked.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't eat very often. It's normal for her." Kazumi said.

"Alright…" Yukimura said and continued eating while Sakura left to her room.

"This is good! Kazumi-han, where did you learn how to make good food like this?" Benitora asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too." Yuya added.

"I guess you could call it a specialty or hobby. I used to watch mother cook when she was still alive." Kazumi replied.

"Thanks for the food!" Everyone shouted.

"Your welcome!" Kazumi replied and laughed then everyone laughed.

---------------

**Where Sakura is….**

Sakura was inside her room sitting on the floor. She looked toward a corner of her room sensing that someone was there.

"You know Sakura-san; it's not good to skip meals. It's bad for your health." Yukimura said while stepping out of the shadows.

"For your concern I don't need to eat regularly." Sakura replied while Yukimura sat down.

"Why?"

"You are nosy; it's none of your business."

"You remind me of someone…"

"If you think I'm the samurai that almost killed Ieyasu, that's correct."

"How did you know that?"

"Almost everyone asks me that."

"Oh. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yukimura left the room closing the door quietly. Sakura lay inside the futon thinking of something that she can't quite remember. It was something a bit important and a bit not. She didn't want to put much thought into it so she forgot about it and went to sleep.

--------------

The next morning Sakura woke to the smell of some dumplings. She opened her eyes and the sun was shining brightly through the window of her room, someone was standing at her door. At first the view was a bit blurry then it began to clear up, it was Kazumi.

"Rise and shine!" Kazumi shouted and left the room.

"I'm up!" Sakura replied and got out of the futon and toward the kitchen. "Good morning…" Sakura passed everyone and she hit the wall of the dining room. "Ouch."

"Are you okay Sakura-han? You should be careful." Benitora said.

"Yes I'm fine." Sakura said and walked inside the kitchen. "Ack!" Kazumi threw 3 sake bottles at Sakura, Sakura caught it with ease. "You shouldn't do that Kazumi."

"I'm sorry; I knew you would catch it!" Kazumi said and came out with 7 cups of tea and a tea pot followed by Sakura. They both set their things down, the food was already on the table.

"Thanks!" everyone shouted.

"Your welcome!" Kazumi replied as she poured tea into the cups.

"Thanks, I'm going around here to check." Sakura said as she grabbed a full tea cup and took a sip and left.

"Alright. Be back soon." Kazumi said and Sakura waved her hand that was holding the sword as a response.

"Does Sakura-san eat often?" Yukimura asked.

"She's going to eat lunch today I think. She skips one day then eats on the next day I guess." Kazumi replied.

"If you don't mind me asking but how long have you been on the island?" Yuya asked.

"About a year or two. To be truthful we aren't a real family, we aren't related in anyway." Kazumi replied.

"Then how did…?" Benitora asked confused.

"We were on our separate ways long ago. Our paths crossed once when we needed help, Sakura saved our lives. We wanted to repay her so we ended up living on this island." Kazumi replied.

"I'm going to check if she's okay." Yukimura said when he was finished eating.

"Alright. Whatever you do, don't try to surprise her." Kazumi warned.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I tried that and she almost killed me." Kazumi replied.

"Okay…" Yukimura said and left.

------------

Sakura was on the bridge above the small pond, she was swaying her tea around inside the cup. She was a bit bored and was enjoying the view; it was beautiful in the day. Flowers in full bloom, birds chirping and the gentle wind, it felt like it was a perfect paradise. Though she wasn't the only one there enjoying the view.

"Enjoying the view?" Yukimura asked and Sakura nodded. "If you don't mind me asking but why did you stop being a samurai?"

"I just wanted to stop. It's a restless because almost everyone was after your head. It's a bit annoying." Sakura replied. "I'm still working for someone."

"Who?"

"I wouldn't say working but in the same clan."

"Mibu?"

"How did you know?"

"You had the Mibu's mark on your hand."

"You noticed. I'm still a Goyousei… My mission is to assassinate you, Kyo and Yuya and Benitora."

"Why and would you kill me?"

"The Mibu wants anyone who's with Kyo or Kyoshiro. I rather not for now."

"Why won't you kill me?"

"You're too nosy. I just don't want to; one other Goyousei is on the mission too. They don't know that you're here so don't spread it around. I suggest you keep your distance from me." A shadow appeared in front of Sakura.

-----------

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating for a few weeks! I was working on another story… Um… The next chapter will come soon, about 1 week…. I guess that's all… Who was watching them the whole time? Read the next chapter to find out! – Kookie-chan


	4. Missions

**Chapter 4 – Missions**

"_You're too nosy. I just don't want to; one other Goyousei is on the mission too. They don't know that you're here so don't spread it around. I suggest you keep your distance from me." A shadow appeared in front of Sakura._

_---------------_

The shadow who had appeared was Shinrei.

"Why don't you kill him?" Shinrei asked.

"I have my own reasons." Sakura replied.

"I'm afraid that if you don't complete the mission I'll have to kill you." Shinrei took out his two-edged sword, the Bukyokusui.

"Fine with me." Sakura took out his sword and gave the sheath and the empty tea cup to Yukimura. Shinrei used the attack 'A Dance of Swords', Sakura closed her eyes and dodged them all.

"What!?" Yukimura shouted.

"The Mumyosaikyo School Ultimate Technique—Water Sevensplit Dragon!" Shinrei shouted and the dragons appeared. Sakura made no move to dodge the attack; she put her sword in front of her the sword looked like it was shaking. It was like she was timing it.

"Mizuchi!" Sakura shouted and Shinrei felt a gentle wind went through him. The Mizuchi destroyed the dragons. Then he suddenly had cuts and was bleeding and was spitting out a bit of blood. (A/N: Sorry Shinrei fans! I'm a fan of Shinrei's too!) "Shinrei. Did you hear it? The voice of the wind." Sakura sheathed her sword as Shinrei fell on the ground.

"Amazing…" Yukimura whispered.

"Are you going to abandon your clan like how Muramasa-sama did?" Shinrei asked.

"I'm not abandoning it. I just don't want to do the mission for now. Are you going to withdraw or you're going to keep fighting?" Sakura replied.

"You know what happens when we don't obey an order… I'm going to withdraw for now."

"For your concern Shinrei, they won't assassinate me so easily. I'm sure that Fubuki or Hishigi will keep a close eye on me when I report about the mission."

"Do you have any loyalty to the Mibu?"

"None."

"Then why did you join the Goyousei?"

"They wanted me to and I had my own reasons." Sakura took the tea cup back from Yukimura and refilled it with the pond's water and handed the cup to Shinrei. "Drink it, it's a potion." Shinrei took a sip from the cup eying Sakura and Yukimura.

"Why?" Shinrei's wounds healed a bit and the blood was stopped and gone.

"You're still my friend." Sakura said and offered Shinrei a hand, he took the offered hand and stood up slowly careful not to open his wounds. "Shinrei, this never happened… If they ask tell them that we cannot find them." Shinrei nodded.

"I need to leave now, thanks." Shinrei disappeared.

"Let's go back shall we?" Sakura and Yukimura walked back toward the house.

"How old were you when you joined the Goyousei?" Yukimura asked.

"I was about 16, I'm currently 24. Total is I've been in the Mibu for about 8 years."

"Oh."

"We're back!" Sakura shouted as she burst into the kitchen followed by Yukimura both with full energy.

"What took you so long?" Kazumi asked.

"Oh. They were looking for me. Don't worry." Sakura replied. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"They went to pick some fruit, you should join them."

"Yukimura, want to go?"

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit tired." Yukimura said and went to his room.

"Okay…. I'm going to my room too." Sakura said and went to her room while Kazumi nodded.

-----------------

Sakura was inside her room, staring out the window when a tall man with black and while hair wearing a black coat and a half-faced mask appeared. He was silent and looked at what Sakura was staring at. She was staring at her new friends picking fruit happily; it was a comforting and a happy sight. Sakura, who already knew that the guy was there, was silent too. Finally one of them spoke.

"Hishigi… Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I heard you talking to Shinrei. Why don't you complete the mission?"

"I have my own reasons."

"What are your reasons?"

"I… I wanted to live a peaceful life, yet some part of me still wants to be part of the Mibu. Being in the Mibu makes me feel like I'm at home, the Mibu knew about me the most. I felt happy because I was surrounded by people I called 'friends', you took me in and showed me the meaning of life. Yet I do not want to kill people for no reasons. I'll still stay as a Goyousei but I just don't want to be on a mission that makes me kill."

"I see…You are a bit like Muramasa, he wanted to live a peaceful life and that was why he left the clan. You are a bit different from him, you do not wish to leave the clan but stop doing missions. You shall still be part of the Goyousei; you shall not do certain missions."

"Thank you." Hishigi left as they both heard a small knock on the door. Sakura walked towards the door and opened it, she saw a chibi Yukimura. "What?!" everyone else was behind him, it seems like she was the only one who didn't turn chibi.

"Sakura-san, we suddenly turned chibi… What could we do to reverse it?" Yukimura asked and Sakura stared and laughed then stopped.

"This is… stupid." Kyo said while frowning badly with Benitora, Sasuke and Saizo.

"Drink some of the pond's water. It'll reverse it." Sakura replied and went outside followed by the chibi of everyone. Outside near the pond she saw a confused chibi version of Shinrei. He stared back at her as she stared back at him. Sakura ran toward him and hugged the chibi. "I can't help it! You all look so cute!" Sakura put him down realizing that she was being childish. Then she laughed and picked up everyone and hugged everyone. "You all look so cute! Sorry but I can't help it!" She laughed some more and set them down. Everyone bent down and drank some of the water then they grew back to their normal size. Almost everyone was either blushing a lot or frowning badly, Yukimura was the only one smiling oddly enough he was smiling joyfully.

"What happened Sakura-han?" Benitora asked.

"You see this island the longer you stay on it, it makes you chibi sometime. When your chibi you could still use your weapons and stuff like that if you were holding it when you shrunk. Other than that the weapon will be a bit too big for you to hold. I'm the only one who doesn't get affected because I'm from there." Sakura replied.

"What is there?" Yuya asked.

"I am from the Mibu, I am currently a Goyousei. Currently my mission with Shinrei is to eliminate Yukimura, Yuya, Kyo and Benitora." Sakura replied.

"What?!" Yuya and Benitora and Sasuke and Saizo shouted. Sasuke and Saizo pointed their sword at Sakura's neck; she was 1 inch away from death.

"Don't worry, she told me everything." Yukimura said while patting both of their heads, and Sasuke and Saizo sheathed their swords and backed up.

"As Yukimura said, I'm not going to finish that mission. I don't know since Hishigi called the mission off, he didn't tell me… Shinrei, I won't be removed from the Goyousei." Sakura said and Shinrei sighed.

"Hishigi has decided to call off the mission." Chinmei said and appeared out of the shadows.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sorry but I do not know the answer, but Hishigi wants you back with the Mibu."

"Why?!"

"We cannot have a Goyousei around the enemy."

"What if I don't want to go?!"

"I'll do this." Chinmei swiftly moved toward Sakura and hit her on the forehead then she fainted.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kazumi cautiously asked.

"I cannot tell you that." Chinmei replied.

"We'll have to do this then." Kazumi said and everyone surrounded Chinmei. Yukimura had his sword ready to remove it from its sheath, Yuya pointed her gun toward him, Kyo had his Tenro out, Sasuke had his Shibien out, Benitora had his Hokuraku Shimon out, Saizo had his sword out, Ira had a sword out, Kazumi had her sword out, and Suzamu got out his shuriken. "Now would you let her stay here?"

"No. Why would you all want to give your life away to a stranger?"

"She's our friend." Everyone except Kyo said Kyo just nodded. Suddenly everyone dived in with their weapons then Chinmei jumped up, everyone hit each other. "Ouch."

"Goodbye, love and peace make the world go round and round!" Chinmei disappeared taking Shinrei with him.

"Sakura!"

-------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be a bit longer. I hope you like it! – Kookie-chan


	5. Sacrifice

**Chapter 5 – Sacrifice **

"_I shall leave now." Chinmei disappeared taking Shinrei with him._

"_Sakura!"_

_-------------_

"What do we do now?" Yukimura asked.

"Nothing, this happened before." Kazumi said while everyone started getting off of each other. "When do you guys need to leave?"

"I think as soon as possible. The Mibu are calling everyone back… Kyo! That must mean they already got your body and they are resurrecting Nobunaga!" Yukimura said.

"If you were looking for his body, why were you all on a voyage?"

"Oh, we heard of an island called Peach Island. Rumors say that it had a shortcut to the place we were headed. Aokigahara, so we weren't really on vacation, we lied. Sorry."

"Well whatever. We do have a secret passage there; I and Suzamu guide you all there. We leave now if that's okay." Everyone nodded. Kazumi and Suzamu lead the group toward the palace's kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" Benitora asked and there was no reply. Kazumi bent down and moved her hands around, she felt a bump on the ground, she knocked on it 5 times and a switch appeared. She pulled the switch and a door opened that lead toward stairs then, you couldn't see the rest of the path. Kazumi went in first and he stood where the darkness started, he hit the wall and the hall was lit up by candles. He started to walk; Kazumi went in followed by everyone else. They all continued to venture toward the lands of the Mibu.

------------

Hishigi was told that Sakura was brought back to the Mibu so he decided to write her a letter. He also decided to take a tea cup with him too. The letter says:

_To Sakura when you wake up,_

_Kyo and others are heading toward the Mibu to stop Nobunaga's resurrection and to get Kyo's body back. As your job a Goyousei, you must kill him. Go to your gate after you read this, you are on the last gate._

_From,_

_Hishigi_

Hishigi went walking for a bit and he still didn't find her. Finally Hishigi found Sakura leading on a wall outside near the cherry blossom tree with her sword next to her, she was unconscious. Hishigi just decided to put the tea cup on the letter next to her sword. He looked at Sakura then he left to somewhere.

About an hour later Sakura woke up a bit a bit confused that she was outside on the Mibu lands but no one was in sight. Then she remembered what Chinmei told her _"We cannot have a Goyousei around the enemy."_ That sounded a bit odd in a way. _'Why were the others an enemy? …They never told me…' _Sakura was broken from her thoughts when she heard a paper turn in the wind, she looked next to her. There was her sword and a tea cup and a… letter? Sakura picked up the tea cup and took a sip while reading the letter. When she finished reading it she set the tea down and tore the letter then stood up picking up her sword. She put the sword in her obi and took the tea cup with her and went to get some more tea because there was no more tea. She went to the kitchen to make more tea. Sakura was in the kitchen making some tea then Shinrei appeared.

"Are you sure to appear at the gate? They might get mad at you." Shinrei asked.

"Well you didn't, I don't think they will either. It's still amazing that I'm still alive, Shinrei." Sakura replied while pouring some tea inside the cup.

"True… They should be almost at your gate now, you should go there now."

"Whatever…." Sakura took the cup of tea with her and the tea pot then left followed by Shinrei.

--------------

Sakura was leaning against the gate she was assigned to guard; she was peacefully sipping tea with her sword and tea pot next to her. She was a bit hungry since she was supposed to eat lunch today but couldn't since she was taken away, she decided to drink tea to stop the hunger. It was boring there, sitting down and drinking tea with nothing else to do. Sakura took of her sandals and put on her socks, it felt comfortable with socks. She didn't want to put the sandals back on since it's easier to move in a fight without them and it felt comfortable. She laughed a bit, feeling silly thinking about socks and sandals.

-------------

After a few turns and a 30 minute walk they reached to another staircase. Kazumi went up the staircase while Suzamu told everyone to be quiet while Kazumi pushed the door above the staircase up a bit. She peered around, in front of her she saw Sakura sipping some tea while leaning on a huge door. She pushed the door wide open and she jumped out and motioned for everyone to come out. Suzamu went out then Yukimura followed by the rest.

"We came to get Kyo's body. Can you let us pass?" Yukimura asked and Sakura didn't reply or movement except to refill her tea cup. Everyone sweatdropped. Yukimura took a few steps closer to Sakura. "Hello?" Yukimura smiled a bit. Suddenly Sakura's sword was pointed next to Yukimura's neck and Sakura was still sitting down and sipping tea. "Huh?" Sasuke and Saizo were amazed how fast she could move and was ready to pull out their swords but couldn't because Yukimura told them not to. Yukimura stopped smiling and reached out to touch Sakura, the sword moved closer to his neck as he did so. "Sakura? Answer me." Sakura still didn't reply and continued to sip her tea while not opening her eyes. Finally when Sakura finished her tea cup and the pot was empty she set the cup down and opened her eyes and stared at Yukimura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We came to get Kyo's body. Can you let us pass?" Yukimura replied.

"I cannot allow you to pass."

"Why?"

"I was ordered not to."

"Aren't we friends?"

"Yes but I don't want to leave the Mibu… I was brought up here and I don't want to leave it and I don't want to kill you… Leave or die."

"We won't leave." Sakura moved her sword to cut off Yukimura's neck when he jumped backwards and unsheathed his sword. "I'll fight you then."

"What?! Weren't they friends once?" Yuya shouted.

"Yuya-han, don't waste your breath… They're fools." Benitora said.

"What?!"

"Fools for the rush they get from a good fight. It's like a drug… We're all like that. Fools for the fight!" Sakura and Yukimura ran in, their swords hitting each other making a 'clang' sound each time.

'_I don't believe it. Now is the ultimate state between life and death. To be cut or be cut at any moment. That's the joy they find at the sword's edge. That is the true meaning of being a samurai!' _Yuya thought. _'They're… They're both smiling! Are they enjoying this?!' _Yuya thought.

"I thought you didn't want to be with the Mibu!" Yukimura shouted and jumped backwards to dodge the blade.

Sakura held her sword loosely and said "I lied… I only wanted to stay here because they're like family to me."

"Isn't Kazumi and Suzamu your family? What about us? Even though we just met you all for a few days we became the best of friends."

"We treated each other like family but we're not from the same actual family… They're human and I'm not. To be truthful I was created by the Mibu, a simple experiment."

"What?!" everyone shouted while Yukimura was silenced and surprised.

"I was created by the Mibu about 8 years ago. I am not like the other experiments, I'm just like a normal human but I'm really not. The Mibu saw my strength and let me venture out into the real world and become a Goyousei, they wanted to see how I would react. I don't want to leave this place completely; it's my home where I was born."

"Aren't we your family?!" Kazumi asked.

"You all treat me as if we're family, I am grateful for that. You aren't the ones who gave me the freedom of being here…" Suddenly Yukimura ran up to Sakura and punched her on the cheek.

"Can't you see their just using you?!" Yukimura shouted.

"Go." Sakura said.

"What?"

"Go and pass the gate before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late?" Suddenly Fubuki appeared choking Sakura while holding her up with one hand.

"You ignorant brat. We have you so much freedom yet you still defy us? You shall die." Fubuki said.

"Sakura!" everyone shouted and wanted to run toward her but couldn't because every time they did so Fubuki clenched Sakura's neck.

"Leave! I'll be alright, trust me… Thank you…" Sakura said.

"No! We won't leave without you!" Yukimura shouted suddenly he noticed a koku's string hanging out of Sakura's pocket and a match at her fingers. Everyone noticed that too.

"Go! I'll be fine… Trust me." Everyone hesitated then nodded. Yukimura sheathed his sword and went toward the gate and Sakura lit the koku. Everyone saw and ran toward the gate too. "If I die, I'm bringing you with me."

"What?!" Fubuki said. Sakura dropped the koku inside his kimono. "Damn!" When everyone was on the other side of the gate, the koku exploded.

--------------

When everyone was safely on the other side, they were silenced. They heard a loud exploding sound and then nothing.

"Everyone go on ahead… I'll go and see if…" before anyone could stop Yukimura he opened the gate again and closed it as he went on the other side. Saizo took a few steps toward the gate.

"Jyuyuushi, I think your master wishes to be alone. Leave him, can't you see that?" Kyo said.

"Demon Eyes Kyo… You understand Yukimura-sama's wishes more than I do?" Saizo questioned.

"Kyo's right Saizo… Leave Yukimura, he'll be alright so will neechan." Sasuke said then smiled, everyone hesitated then smiled too.

"Alright! Let's go and get Kyo's body!" Kazumi shouted and everyone started running to find Kyo's body.

------------

Yukimura wondered if he'll ever see Sakura again. All around him was bits of the ground and blood. He looked around looking for the remaining of Sakura and if there was any. Suddenly something caught his eye; it was Sakura's hand still holding her sword! Yukimura hoped her body was still connected with her arm since he couldn't see her body because it seems she was lying in a huge hole. He walked cautiously toward the hole and peered into it, he was relieved at what he saw. There Sakura was, in one piece and was still alive. He jumped down and tried to shake Sakura awake. She mumbled something Yukimura couldn't hear and turned over. Yukimura tried again to wake Sakura up. This time when he tried Sakura's eyes shot open and pointed her sword at his neck, when she saw that it was Yukimura she removed her sword and sheathed it.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Sakura said as she tried to get up.

"That's ok… How did you?" Yukimura replied. Sakura finally successfully got up and coughed out some blood. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern. I cut off Fubuki's arm at the last minute. His only remains are over there." Sakura pointed to the leftover of Fubuki which was blood and bits of him, Yukimura sweatdropped.

"Everyone else went to get back Kyo's body. Do you need help?"

"Um… Yes please. Thanks."

"Your welcome." Yukimura carried Sakura bridal style and Sakura blushed a bit, he jumped out of the hole carrying Sakura. He set her on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome once again." They both started to walk toward the gate and to where Kyo and the others were heading. "Shouldn't you be wearing sandals?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright…" They went through the gate that Sakura was guarding then they came face to face with Shinrei.

--------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter's shorter. I'll try to make the next one at least about 7 pages. I'll update about every week or so…. Please review! – Kookie-chan


	6. Someday

**Chapter 6 – Someday**

"_Alright…" They went through the gate that Sakura was guarding then they came face to face with Shinrei. _

_-----------_

"Hey Shinrei." Sakura said.

"Come on." Shinrei replied and ran, Sakura and Yukimura shrugged and followed.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Fubuki told me everything. We have to stop Nobunaga's resurrection!"

"You do know if Nobunaga's going to get resurrected, he's going to make a new hell. He's going to betray the Mibu and destroy the Mibu! This is going to become the real Hell itself if we don't stop this! Even though we seem strong we shall become killed by demons from the other world."

"How do you know this?"

"I have the ability to foresee the future and it isn't going to be good if Nobunaga's back!" They took an underground shortcut and they reappeared in front of Kyo and the others (Kyo and the others were far away) and behind Hishigi who was looking at Kyo's body. "Hishigi, stop. Don't resurrect Nobunaga! If you do he'll betray the Mibu and we'll all be killed! He'll make this world become Hell!"

"Nobunaga-sama will be resurrected." Hishigi said while Kyo and the others finally caught up.

"If you don't believe me I'll show you." Sakura replied and showed everyone the future.

Everywhere was blood, fire and dead bodies. In the middle of everything stood Nobunaga in Kyo's body, he smiling and laughing in joy… That place was Hell. Everything returned back to normal.

"That's horrible!" Yuya said.

"You won't be ruling him; he'll be ruling you… Well we'll all be dead… Now you saw Hishigi, turn over Kyo's body back to him." Sakura said Hishigi didn't reply or make any move. "Kyo!" Kyo ran toward his body and smashed the ice, and then a bright light came out. No one saw what happened, when they looked again they saw Kyo and Kyoshiro separately, Hishigi was no where to be found.

"Thanks Sakura-san." Kyoshiro said.

"You had done good kid." Kyo said.

"Your welcome. Kyo, Kyoshiro call it truths tonight. I want to celebrate New Years with everyone on the island." Sakura said Kyo and Kyoshiro were surprised. They stared at each other and nodded. Everyone started walking back towards the kitchen. Sakura didn't walk and turned towards Shinrei, she reached her hand out. "Shinrei, you want to come?" Shinrei hesitated then nodded, Sakura grabbed his hand and they took off running towards the kitchen and towards Peach Island.

----------------------

It was night time then, everyone was outside enjoying New Years. Fireworks were lit, sake was put out and food was cooked outside on the island. Everyone did all of this in front of the palace, Sakura and Shinrei sat on a bench next to each other watching the others have fun.

"What do you plan to do after this?" Shinrei asked.

"I don't know, just stay here I guess… You're welcome to stay with us." Sakura replied.

"Thanks, I'll stay. The sky is beautiful tonight isn't it?"

"Yes…" they turned toward each other and leaned in for a kiss since the others were far away and they couldn't see Shinrei and Sakura. Their lips met and they kissed, a few seconds later they drew back to themselves a bit red.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Shinrei." They both held each other's hand and admired the view.

Hishigi, who was inside the bushes, watched everyone. He silently chuckled to himself when Shinrei and Sakura kissed. He nodded and turned around walking away. Maybe someday he himself could find someone he would like to care for.

Sakura stood up and pulled Shinrei to the others. Everyone waved for them to come over.

"What do you all plan to do after this?" Sakura asked.

"I guess I'm heading to Edo. I'm afraid I made them wait too long." Benitora said.

"I'm heading back to Mount Kudo." Yukimura said and Sasuke and Saizo nodded.

"Going to see a special someone." Kyoshiro said.

"Staying with dogface here." Kyo said and Yuya scolded him.

"You're all going to leave tomorrow?" Sakura asked and they nodded. Everyone smiled and Sakura, Kazumi, Suzamu and Shinrei bowed. Everyone partied until the next morning.

-------------------

On the beach was a big boat replacing the one that got broken in chapter 1. Everyone was on the beach, their guests were about to leave (Shinrei didn't leave). Everyone gave their hugs and goodbyes.

"Till next time we meet!" everyone shouted and Kyo, Yukimura, Benitora, Yuya, Sasuke and Saizo went on the boat and sailed away. Everyone else remaining on their island was Sakura, Shinrei, Suzamu, Ira and Kazumi waved until their ship was out of sight.

"Who knows when we'll see them again." Kazumi said while everyone walked back to the palace, they agreed by nodding.

"Maybe someday we will… Someday…"

That island was their paradise, everything they wanted was there. They could call that place 'home' forever…..

Many years later a ship arrived on the beach and familiar faces stepped out of the boat and onto the beach.

THE END….?

--------------------

**Author's Note: **That's the end, I might make a sequel but then I got no plot. If anyone has one feel free to message me it or put it in the review. Thanks!


End file.
